


Deluxe King Sized Bed

by deadspacedame



Series: Malec new trailer scene [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, First cuddles, Fluff, M/M, alec feels better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8531596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadspacedame/pseuds/deadspacedame
Summary: Part 2 of my malec new trailer scene - Alec is feeling better and some cute things happen





	

Alec woke to a pounding headache and bright sunlight shining through the windows. He didn’t remember where he was, he was slightly dazed. He remembered the extreme pain, the sweating, the fever, the feeling of his soul being sucked from his body against his control. The panic. The fear.

His heart lept into his throat and his eyes shot open, but he instantly relaxed when he saw where he was. He remembers now. He was with Magnus in his apartment, laying on the couch in the living room. He was fine, except that Jace still hasn’t been found, though his rune wasn’t in agony anymore and his skin wasn’t hot. He felt better for sure, that was a plus. He just hoped that Jace felt the same - his rune was numb and he could tell Jace was alive, but for how much longer he didn’t know. He needed to get back to the Institute, he needed to help search. He had spent too long in bed.

Shifting Alec felt something soft brushing against his arm and he looked down and smiled. Magnus was sitting on the floor, his back against the sofa and his head lolled to the side, his cheek pressed against Alec’s forearm, fast asleep. Magnus had dark bags under his eyes and a tension to his shoulders that Alec hadn’t seen before. He must have been exhausted after using so much magic up on Alec’s parabatai rune, it made him feel guilty.

Snuggling back into the couch, Alec took this simple moment to just let himself feel what he wanted. He let his heart swell with a new affection while he watched Magnus sleep, his lips parted slightly. He let himself feel safe in a house belonging to a man that his parents always despised and told him horrible stories about. Alec was not his parents and Magnus was not a monster. Magnus had been nothing but kind to Alec since they met, even when he didn’t have to be, even after Alec had... broken his heart.

Thinking about it now made Alec’s heart feel like it was breaking as well. The things he said he wished he could take back - the things he said that he didn’t mean but tried to force himself to. If he could go back, there was so many things he would’ve done differently.

Without thinking, Alec’s free hand (the one not smushed by Magnus’ face) had reached across his chest to slide gently into Magnus’ deflating hair. He had always wondered how the strands would feel between his fingertips and he found himself not disappointed. Instead of it being stiff and hard with gel like he thought, his hair was smooth, silky soft and leaving a calming lavender scent to his skin.

Alec focused on his hand, trailing it over Magnus’ scalp to the fuzzy shaved part of his head before tracing the curve of his ear. He fingered the golden cuff and smiled - something about the cuff made him want to touch it since he first saw it. But he couldn’t of just reached out and touched it when he wanted before, that would’ve been weird. But he could now.

His heart sputtered in his chest at that realization.

He could now.

He could touch the cuff, he could touch Magnus, he could kiss him whenever he wanted. He wasn’t afraid anymore. He didn’t have to keep all his thoughts bottled up, didn’t have to hide. He was free, to love and be loved as he wanted.

He moved his fingers down the side of Magnus’ exposed neck, following the vein all the way down before retracing it back up. That caused Magnus to stir and suddenly Alec was gazing into sleepy, unguarded, golden cat eyes.

Alec’s breath caught as Magnus blinked a few times before realizing and quickly jumping to his feet, his eyes changing back to the brown Alec remembered. Alec was surprised to find himself missing the connection of Magnus touching him - and now that he was awake, Alec could see the guards slowly going back up behind Magnus’ eyes. The uncertainty when around him, unsure of what to do or what Alec would allow. Alec was tired of seeing that.

“Alexander, how are you feeling? Do you need anything? Does your rune still hurt? I can take away the pain, or are you thirsty? Hungry?” Magnus snapped his fingers and a glass of water and a small plate of assorted fruits, veggies and cheeses appeared on the table. “I’m sorry I had fallen asleep, I should’ve been awake tending to you, selfish of me. I apologize. Do you need your cloth cooled down? Is there anything I can get for -”

“Magnus,” Alec said, cutting him off. He hadn’t seen Magnus like this before. The great High Warlock of Brooklyn, such a large intimating name for such a kind-hearted, talkative man.

Magnus looked at him for a few moments, waiting, his body on edge ready to jump at whatever Alec needed. But Alec didn’t want him to, he wasn’t sure what he wanted but he didn’t want that easy feeling in his chest to go away yet. Plus... he wanted to try something, something that he always dreamed about but never thought he’d ever experience and suddenly the hotness in Alec’s face was back, but for a completely different reason.

“Come here.”

Magnus blinked, a confused expression on his face, but he took a step forward. “What is it?”

Alec didn’t reply, just held out his hand, an invitation. Realization bloomed on the Warlock’s face and Alec could swear he saw a redness in his cheeks. Some sort of pride at making the High Warlock of Brooklyn blush flowered inside him.

“Alec, I don’t know. Are you - “

“Just for a little bit. Please?”

A few seconds went by but then Magnus gave in, smiled and took Alec’s hand, letting Alec pull him down onto the sofa. Magnus fitted himself in-between the back cushion and Alec’s side, his one arm tucked under his body while the other rested on Alec’s torso. Alec wrapped his arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer until Magnus’ head was propped underneath his chin on his chest. It was only slightly awkward, Magnus not sure if he should move or stay put, or if he should make conversation to ease the air, or if that would just make things worse. He wasn’t sure of Alec’s boundaries and after knowing Alec for those weeks, Magnus knew he wasn’t much of a ‘feelings’ person or touchy. But this... cuddling, Alec had initiated it, he wanted it so Magnus let him have it. He was quickly discovering that whatever made Alec happy, made him happy as well.

The silence ticked on and with each tick, Magnus felt himself relaxing. Alexander was an extremely comfortable man, warm, soft. Almost better than a deluxe king sized bed. Alec shifted and Magnus heart nearly stopped cold at the feeling of Alec’s lips in his hair.

“Thank you,” Alec said. “You’ve been working so hard lately, helping us... helping me. Even after... well, even when you didn’t have to. So thank you.”

Magnus pulled back and looked down, catching Alec’s eyes. He always thought his eyes were beautiful, crisp hazel, captivating really. But up close he could see the specks of blue and green mixed in as well. Stunning. “Alexander, there was no choice.”

Alec’s brow furrowed in confusion and when he opened his mouth to talk, Magnus pressed his finger to his lips. Just like old times. “There was no choice because it was you. Even though we had a bit of a rocky start, I stuck around and helped because of you. Because it was important to you and nothing else. My own desires and lack of ability to leave you behind may have also been a part of it, but in the long run, if it made you happy and made you smile it was worth it. Even if that smile wasn’t directed at me.”

Alec’s face softened and he just looked at him, not bothering to move Magnus’ finger from his mouth, not blinking, just stared. Though it wasn’t a hard stare, it was something Magnus knew giving, but never receiving. It was delicate, like a blink of an eye could break it, but it warmed up every fibre of Magnus’ body. Magnus would give anything to know what was going through the boys mind in that moment.

Without breaking eye contact, Alec puckered his lips and pressed a kiss to Magnus’ fingertip, lightly, like a touch of a feather. It was such an innocent thing to do.

“Well starting now, how about we change that?” Alec gave him one of the most sincere, affectionate smiles he had ever seen. A smile that was truly how he felt, unforced, just natural straight from his very core, crinkling his eyes. He wished right then and there that he could draw as well as Clary so he could capture this moment and keep it with him forever - it was something worth cherishing.

Unable to resist, Magnus leaned down and kissed him. Not a hungry, passionate kiss but a lazy, happy one. Light pecks and simple laughter, both of them just soaking up each others rays of contentment and that’s when Magnus knew it was settled. He would’ve taken one Alec with absolutely nothing over having everything without him. What’s the point on having a deluxe king sized bed if the cold emptiness is what you have to wake up to every morning.

No, this was better.

This is what happiness truly was.

And it was all because of a stupid Nephilim.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed this one as well :D they will seriously be the death of me, I swear. I wont make it to season two haha
> 
> Come talk to me on Tumblr! deadspacedame :) 
> 
> xoxoxoxoxo


End file.
